


rift traveler

by Rosewriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewriter/pseuds/Rosewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl is haunted by memories of people she has never met then one of them finds her ad she is swpeet off in to another adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what i need to fix and tell me if the chapter need to be changed

Red hair, stuck up like always, mark his approach in the club. The music pounding cause the floor to vibrate under the stool upon which i sat. The untouched glass of whiskey look innocent on the bars maple top, suddenly looked guilty as his reddish brown eyes took in the scene. His face darkens even more than what it once was. I turn my back to him as if to say "f off" when really all I wanted was for him to drag me off to his car and take me home wherever that was.  
He slid right by me his arm in the way of me and my drink. Still not looking at him I turned my head to the dance floor where girls danced with men twice their age and couple slow danced.  
“So this is what it has come to? You getting drunk and wallowing in self pity. I thought you were better than this I mean, where has the girl who liked to dance under street lights and sing when she cleaned? The one who laugh easily wi-"  
“That girl never existed and was just another lie to cover what I am. A failure. And that what I will be. And for you notice I don't drink “. I say swing my bag over my shoulder and stopping out of the dance club. The park lot lights are orange for wear of time and weather’s. I know he followed me out by the sound o his footsteps and this time I hate him. When he grabs my wrist and turned me around my other arm slink back and flew forward in a tight fist. It hit him right on the cheek it even made his head turn to the side with force used. His eyes opened wide with surprise. I had never hit him, he had been my best friend since preschool and I had never hit him, not even when he burn my favorite doll when we were five or when he stole my shirts and made me dance for them. He looked so surprised that he just stood there his eyes wide open for a moment while I looked in horror at my hand sank to the ground. He came and squatted in front of me  
"What the hell was that, Jones? I mean I know you can hit harder so what was that?”  
He grabs my arms and pulled me up to stand I close my eyes only to think, a man face with high cheek bones and golden brown eyes say the same thing and a bruise blossoming across his pale cheek. With a start my eyes fly open .Alex gives me a look of surprise as I push up of the cool gravel.  
It is happening again, isn’t it? You said that you were fine, air if it is that bad you need to see a doctor”  
I’m fine Alex, it was just a headache. I’m tired. I haven't eaten anything since Wednesday when Dad freaked out when I didn’t call him about me moving into apartment. I ‘m going to my place so that I don’t have to hear your criticism Alex.” I say turning to hope street  
Under the street light two blocks away I stop to think. Two years since I came out of the coma that had taken a year of my life. Every time I closed my eyes a flash of someone out of the corner of my mind leaks out. Part of me doesn’t believe that I was in a coma. Who can shoot a target from 300 yards with a pistil after coming out of a coma? Or break a man’s arm with two fingers. And these faces. I know them but yet I don’t. a man in a brown suit with a red shirt and black tie, his brown hair spiked up in the front with kind brown eyes, bends down to hand me a coffee with three shots of espresso two shots of peppermint and a whole lot of sugar as I, we, sit round a conference table to my left sat an Asian girl buried in her tablet, a man dressed in n trousers and blue collared shirt with red suspenders, thing made of leather, and heavy wool jacket, on my right is girl with mid back black hair with bright brown eyes she smiles and the gap between her teeth is so endearing it hurt to think about her , the man with goldish brown eyes is sitting by her this time dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of scrubs. We are laughing about something, red and white Chinese food container are scatter about the reddish brown wooden table.  
I push of the cool metal of the black street light looking around the place I had stopped. The ancient lights and cracked road gave way to the crumbling red brick building that held the high and the drunks’ the hopeless and wasted. My place was only four to five blocks to my place. I stood up straight , brushed my hair out of my face in that moment I caught sight of a long gray coat slipping round a corner and yet another imagine darted in the man in the red suspender the one with pretty blue eyes like sky and ice was wrapping a heavy gray wool jacket that was older than my grandfather around me and was yelling for someone to hurry up or does the team would be down a person and that it wasn't my job to die and that if I died he would never forgive... The rest fade as fast as it had come, the sound of his voice had already dissipated “damn it why the hell can I remember anything! I swore loudly punching the wall next to me. Turn walking down' the poor road in the poor moonlight.  
I swing the cherry red door and tossed my bag on to the couch and turned on the light to the apartment's studio the clay heads half done laid about the stone tables my latest project a person the same height as me Froze in mid laugh her arms crossed in front of her chest slightly bent back her face to the sky her eyes semi open and her mouth wide with the smile going straight to the core the center of the statute a slight gap in her two front teeth .her hair fell out in flying stands her bangs pushed two the sides of her mid length hair . She wore jeans and a low cut neck cut shirt around her hips was a holster with a gun tuck in to it. Over all of this was a well fitted leather jacket all waiting just to be painted. My teacher asked if I had any muses and when I said no they were so surprised they even made me make one in class just to prove it. I pull out the paint cans that I had bought the other night after I had fired it in my kiln that sat in the far corner next to the great towering books/ on the other side of the room came a sound like someone clearing their throat. I turn dropping down to one knee I threw the two brushes I had been holding in my hands at the sound both hit its target because lounging in my favorite chair a red love seat was a man with golden eyes. One hit him in the forehead and the other his kneecap  
"Ow! What was that for Ari? I mean what's with the brushes? I'm a wanker sometimes but really paint brushes?”He cried rubbing his head messing up his hair.  
Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here!!!???  
Wow you really don't know who I am? The name is Doctor Owen Harper; I'm your friend we work tougher for Torchwood. You really don't know who I am? now that is just sad I mean I have never had girl forget this face so easily normally it take two or three rounds of drinks and a pill recon, and you still have no clue who the hell I am?" he said with a British accent.  
"nope and I have been in a coma the past two years so how the hell should I know who in the name of god you are ?"  
"You don't really believe this crap load of shit do you? when you got up you felt drowsy and like something was missing but you couldn't place it you head hurt and you felt like there was someone who should have been there by your bed side but wasn't you have strange scars and marks on your body when you dress in the morning and you put your belt on you look for something but it isn't there. “He says his voice low and soft, making me recalls all of those feeling and thought .he walk towards me slowly, part of me wonders why I haven’t thrown him out yet while the other scrambles to make connections. he so close I can feel his breath on my neck giving me Goosebumps up and downward do you want to remember who you are who the people in your memory are those strange but wonderful face are ,Ari do you want to ?"  
"Yes... yes but why did you come back to me why am I so important?"  
"Because you are Ari,, and you have a group of people asking about you named Merlin, Leon, Sky, Fists, Simmons, Percival and a few others."  
The names sound familiar Leon...... A knight with kind soft blue eyes and a beard that softly hug his face and it looked good on him.... Percival..... Short blond haired giant with a sweet side and was good with broadsword and quarterstaff.....Merlin.... Skinny boy with skin the color of milk his hair was kept short but not to short that the black hair didn't cover the top of his brow. His blue eyes flashed gold when he did magic and when gold they shined luminously....the other were going to be surprised when they found out I don't know them.  
He whispers in my ears “we are just waiting for you to open the rift ... Ari, you can do it you done it before... close your eyes and imagine a curtain and push them aside... easy now... good girl.”  
The song bitter sweet and so heart wrenching it pulled all the memories of home and friends that I would never see again it didn't ask for anything from me just that I remember that I have a life though it hurts every time I lose someone. They remember I and I have touched many lives and they have changed for the better.  
A smile plays across my face and I open my eyes and see a big hole in front of me many windows with many worlds displayed one with a towering castle with red and gold flags strung from the top of the towers of gray stones almost white. And another with catwalks and stairs greenhouse desks ,a lab with a silver table and medical instruments shining silver in the bright light people sat in this place in groups , Percy, Merlin, Leon, and man with a stubby beard on his face. With longish chocolate hair hanging round his face his eyes hidden as he sharpened his sword with a stone. in another group a boy in a vest sweater sat working on his tablet and talking to a Asian girl both had their tablets but you could tell that she wasn't part of the group because the other man with black hair muscles were stiff he stood a little way off close to be in the group but far to be ready for a fight. On group sat a girl with green skin leaned against a wall next to a blue man with red mark a cross his skin by their feet was raccoon with big gun and potted plant. Next to the water tower stood the super soldier captain e America the star and stripes he wore proudly look good on him the warrior looked anger at the boy in the vest. Above them was the man in a suit. The suit. And beside him was the blue eyed one on his left was the laughing girl.  
“Is that them?” I point.  
“Yeah let’s go “and we push forward in to the light.


	2. this means what?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari has some crap load of stuff she didn't think as real come at her and stories are told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happily have someone reading every thing I write, the wonderful zetsubou69 ,and point out my mistakes. to you I must say thank you ,Zets.

Everyone looks up at us I stand behind Owen my head just peaking over his shoulder, looking at everyone and taking in all their faces as they stood up smiles all around Ari my name was called everyone pushing to get close to me. Hot breath on my face pushing forces,touches to high, heads to low, And hands straying gripping my hair.  
"AAAHHHHH" I scream “gets off of me”. Pushing everyone away I jump into to feral position .feet apart one fist over my head and the other in front of me.  
"Ari.... Calm down. It I jack. You know jack. Your old buddy jack put away the claws and we can talk.”  
Claws? What claws? I don’t have... Ahh the claws that are eight inches long and of a precious silver metal that could stop bullets and cuts I beams in half long ways without dulling. I look at myself in wonder. A black long sleeve v neck form fitting and deep blue skinny jeans kiss my body. Black well worn leather boots up to my knees replace my tennis shoes. Brown gravities with black fuzzy lining and a messenger bag with a union jack on the flap hung off my shoulders. On my hips sits and wide black belt hangs a gun. On a guess I flicked my wrists and then the claws folded in on it changing into a charm bracelet with three tags of silver metal on each arm. On the side the man who was sharpening his sword was the only one who had not moved her sat as if nothing had changed silently called to me? I walked to him and Merlin jump in front of me to say that he wasn't safe I silenced him with look I crouched in front of him his hands kept moving over the sword in a swift move my hands layer on his. His head tilted up and his brown eyes they didn't match but in them were my two closest friends.....Gwaine and Lancelot.  
“How did this happen my friends? “ I murmur. Holding their face in my hands. He stated unseeing into my face.  
“Do you know him?” asked someone behind me. Dress in a green hood and a quiver full of arrow.  
“Only as much as I know you which happen to be nothing you green toad. Owen, who the hell are these people why do they know, “  
“Did you just call me a toad?”  
yep and I can think of some much less kinder things to say but Greenie I’m pretty sure that it not my job to . Captain Jack Harkness Come Here the rest of you go drink some coffee. Be ready for some question if I stay to fix this problem” I said waving my hand at the man by my feet. The blue eyed man came over beside me looking warily as he should.  
“Is there some place that you and I could speak alone with your team... i believe it was torchwood right?”  
“Yes, would follow me. Into if you would-”  
“On it, sir”  
“Thank you, Tosh, Owen, Gwen” the laughing girl came down the catwalk at the call of her name. Her hair flowing out behind her in raven strands. The other stood up from the group with tablets  
She was the Asian girl. She smiled apologetically to the vest boy to he smiled back. Jack offers me his arm which I found old fashion but endearing and looped my arm through his arm and walked with him to a small office. Everyone on the team but into who was handling his coffee-tea skill. Down in a chair behind the desk and pushed a button under his desk that pushed a bookshelf of the wall that lead down a corridor poorly late.  
“You people and your hallways” I mutter and get again from the laughing girl.  
We entered a well furnished living room; red couches and black carpet cover the floor and changed to white in the hallway and tile in the kitchen. a flat screen TV built into the wall over the fireplace a Christmas tree sat in the corner a light coat of dust covered the tree and the present underneath it covered the same dust . Who lived here so long ago that the tree was still up even after 4th of July?  
jack sat down on the couch closest to the doorway I sat next to him he turned to me and said” I can either tell you about yourself or I can show you how we met it not the whole story of who everyone is outside but it is what I know”  
“Show me” and with that he cradled my face in his palms and pressed two fingers to each temple and closed his eyes and memories came flowing

It was a regular day at my father’s work. It was a Saturday. A glorious sunny Saturday, and I was trapped inside a cold, metal, boring building in the middle of Boston. My father was a scientist. The ones you see in the television look a lot like him. Glasses and good looking, a good build and everything. My friends have even called him hot. Dad, but he is a sad sort. My mother died when I was eight. She got hit by a drunk driver on the corner of Sixteenth and Main. I used to walk there after a fight with my father and cry. He still hasn’t gotten over her.  
Today, the team, Dad, Mike (a tech wiz), Favi (medical doctor), Wes (the coffee boy also has a master degree in the science), and Jane, were working on the Dark Matter Theory when the team got called out to the field. We boarded a plane to England. A six hour flight which I spent watching my favorite shows Torchwood and Doctor Who from my little portable movie player, talking and chit chatting with the girl on my right .Thinking, only, of all the cool stuff I could get. We got shuttled to the countryside. We then hiked ten miles north and arrived at a base set up in a field tent 33 acre wide. Then we walked to the biggest tent there. A dome like tent with gray fabric the entries snaking, like a great big grey octopus. With Dad in the lead, behind him Wes, Jane, and Mic, behind them, Favi and I brought up the end. A light flickered through the tent even though no lights were on. We set up the computer and detectors along the side because in the center was a fog like thing bathed in warm, uncanny light. A sound like millions of voices screaming, crying, laughing, singing, and sheer joy. I could not decide if I should laugh or cry. Then the most horrible thing happened, I tripped, straight through the fog. It only happened for a minute, that moment between worlds. The tunnel filled with light? Nope. No such thing. One second I was there in the tent with dad and the team, the next I was in the middle of a city. I turned to stop a woman with a girl perhaps, seventeen maybe nineteen at max. And I asked her what city this was. She said, “Cardiff. Why? Are you lost, sweetie?” I replied, “Yes, could you tell me the way to the bay?” She was so kind. She introduced me to her daughter, Rose Tyler. I tried so hard to keep a straight face. I then asked if her name was Jackie Tyler. To Rose, I asked if she knew a Mickey Smith. “Yes and yes. What’s it to you?”  
“Oh. It’s just Mickey spoke of you. It’s a small world. Oh, have you ever met a man by the name of Jack Harkness?”  
“No, I haven’t,” said her mouth but her eyes said yes. I smiled my little smile and walked away. I turned the corner and ran to the docks. I walked and hunted for a good two hours for that shack, and it paid off. I walked to the door and knocked then opened it. A man sat behind the desk. His suit pressed and neat, and his eyes kind. “Are you lost ma’am?” his voice had a hard British sound. “Um, are you Ianto Jones?”  
“Yes... May I ask who you are?” I backed up against the wall.  
“Shit. This is effing great. Ok since you're here that means children of earth hasn’t happen yet but it could also mean that Gwen hasn’t come to pass. question is Susie dead yet or not because if that is so then that means Gwen is here if not you should take one of your recon pills and forgot you ever met me in fact I bet that if you were to try to find me you couldn’t. So answer or I’m just going to trot down into the hub and talk to Captain Jack Harkness who you have a major crush on with that I lean reaching over the desk the tips of my fingers barely touching the underside when the sound of a gun being cocked. I turned so that I could see who it was. “So, who is this one?”  
“The name is Ari, Owen.”  
“Oh, that’s nice let’s go.” He pointed at me and sticks out his arm for me to take.  
“Hmm, let me think about that. No.”  
“Girly, I don’t think you can decide anything, I have gun here th-”  
“You won’t shoot a seventeen year old American who thought maybe Jack could send her back to her dimension; oh and Tosh is way too good for you.” With that I pushed the button on the underside of the desk, grabbed my purse and walked down the secret hall. Not hearing footsteps after me, I popped back and said, “Aren’t you coming?” I walked through the door and waited on them. Owen enter the large spacious room first, then Ianto.  
“So, who wants to get Jack?” Ianto went away (no surprise there).  
Owen looked at me with distrust, wonder, and is that, hate? “Go on, ask me your question, Owen, ask.”  
“How do you know my name? Where to find us?” Hell that, Tosh likes me even?”  
I answered, “Easy, in my world, this is a TV series called Torchwood. A spin-off of Doctor Who. You Brits, have much better TV than Americans.”  
“Is that so hmm?” a voice like heaven behind me said.  
“Oh sorry spoilers, but from the way Owen was looking at me, Diana has already happened. I beloved that I might have come through the rift.”  
“You better start explaining girly.”  
I gave him a look, “Well, how do you say that I know everything about you without sounding like a stalker? As I said earlier, TV became reality and reality became TV. Other than that, I’m here. I don’t know. I thought if I found you then I would find the Doctor. Or at least try to. So, where are Gwen and Toshiko?”  
“Question 1; is there anything you don’t know? What are you?”  
“1, I’m 100% human. 2. Yes, but I say them your world might be altered  
“You with me, girly.”  
“Ari.”  
“Whatever.” And we took the scenic route. At a local cafe, one scone and one cup of coffee came to the table. Guess who had what. (I didn’t have the coffee) Then we took a walk along the beach after the sun had gone down. The stars shined bright. The night air came out with them. We stopped two miles away from the hub. “  
Jack, I’m seventeen and, oh brother... I’m such a child.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, for starters, you found us. You didn’t blink when Owen and Ianto pointed a gun at you. Oh, and you knew not to drink anything I touched, and you could figure out why I’m here.” I gave a quick look around. One; No cameras, no one else here for a good distance away from the hub. I say them as I listed them off.  
“You want to talk?”  
“Not about me or the team or you?”  
“Do you swear on the Doctor?”  
“I swear.”  
I leaned against the hood of the S.U.V., my jeans and t-shirt no longer held any warmth. “In all the worlds, where is your favorite place?”  
“Other than at the Doctor’s side traveling the galaxy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Here”  
“Because of the team?”  
“No.”  
“Why then?”  
“You.”  
“Liar, you only just met me so I mean nothing to you other than a little lost girl.” I say with a grin.  
“You act like you couldn’t care less but when Ianto got me; you had a look of that right... In a way you remind me of me.”  
Crossing my arms and going to the water’s edge, Jack following, I said “Do you want to go home, see your world, Jack?” He pulled me into his chest and hugs me. I hug him back and he whispers in my ear,  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“No good looking people there, Ari.” That was the first time he called me Ari. “Come on, Ari, I have work in the morning and it going to be hard to get a word Gwen and Tosh.” And so I spent the night at one of the most dangerous men’s flat.  
It was spotless clean and a cozy fireplace in the front room with a black carpet next to the white couches and coffee table. It was a simple design.  
“Oh, Jack, when do you shower in the morning or night?”  
“Morning, why?”  
“Just wondering. You like your coffee industry black, right?”  
“Not really, I order that because nobody makes any good coffee.”  
“Hmm,” I said stepping to the bathroom. From my backpack which I had kept with me. I pulled out my towel and shampoo. After showering and drying off. I pulled my black pajamas out. A black tank top and shorts wishing I had something else. Stepping out, Jack was watching something on the TV that hung above the fireplace. “Well, aren’t you something? You brought a change of clothes with you. So care to tell me your story, because I don’t know about you but I’m in the mood for a bedtime story.” I tell him everything about me. My friends, my mother, everything.  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And you really are…”  
“Yeah.” It was two am when I had finished my tale of the world I came from. We quietly sat together my head tucked in my lap and my arms wrapped around my legs and covering most of my head. I lean back and realized jack had fallen asleep being so exhausted I closed my eyes and let the world slip away.


	3. percy's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of Camelot, and how started .

When I Finally came to I found myself in a bed with red and black sheets. There was a desk on the far wall next to the dresser and vanity mirror. A closet with a dog bed in front of it. the bed was large but not huge too big for a small dog like a beagle or basset hound but too small for a great Dane or saint Bernard sitting up found a dog laying across my lap gently dosing . Her collar a light pink with the name Mimi on it and on the back says short for miss mischief of the heart shape tag. Her paws still bigger than most of her body. Her wiry brown fur felt soft under my hand. Her eyes open wide and I got a view, golden like the sun with shades of brown in it. She leapt at me and started to lick me which ticked, a lot. I giggled pretty loudly I must say considering that the busted in the room.  
One of the knights scolds Mimi lightly with a grin on his face. Turning to me he said “I sorry lady but the dog would not leave your side after not seeing you in so long. She actually tried to bit the poor boy in the vest I believe that it was decided to the dog be left alone.”  
“How did you know it was not going to attack me” it seemed reasonable to ask  
“Her attack you that like me trying to become a girl, my lady, it is just not likely.” the blond giant he said while he rubbed Mimi belly.  
“Why?” I asked again  
“My lady she is your dog.” I had a dog then this means that this is my home, a flash happens I’m sitting in the front room team torchwood has just removed my blind and have told me that now I won’t have to buy a place when I stop by in this dimension, Owen says sheepishly, blushing madly.   
the blond giant had leaned over me and picked me up in a crushing hug to which I gasped a “Percy you’re crushing me.”He set me down with a blush tinting his cheeks.   
“So how did we meet ? Me a girl from another world you a knight with the orders to kill everyone with magic. I guess magic looks like rift travel”   
“you slapped the king when he called you a witch. so I have never called something magic unless I was certain that what it was.”“  
“Which king did I slap?”  
“Uthur, boy was he surprised when you said that you would duel him. Knight code and when you said that if he won that he could kill you and you wouldn’t fight.but if you won that Merlin would have to go with you and that he would be returned in a week time.You won the duel and you said that he fought harder than most people and at the fact that he lasted so long most men lost in the first thirty seconds.and that he lasted two minutes. You honored your promise Merlin was back by the sunrise of the seventh day.When Merlin was questioned about his time he said that he had made a promise that could not be broken . Lancelot was most surprised when you pushed him out of the and had some words with the gate keeper Merlin said that you were offering your soul when she said that your soul was not of this ‘orld, you picked her up and said that if she didn’t close the gate you would close it for her. and then you would kill her.Merlin said that she turned around real fast and closed the gate he said that why the dorchain dispersed.As for how we met ,well, that a story that would take many hours.”  
“ I have nothing else to do, i would like it if you would tell me a story”   
very well but I’m not a storyteller in fact a poor one at that but ill tell it as well as i can it was the day of Arthur's coronation and there was not a cloud in sight . the knight were on high alert but we had missed the killer in the crowd. the man had slipped away and had made it up the balcony. he raised the crossbow that he had used on many of my brothers in arm, and lined up the sight with Arthur's head he pulled the trigger and you jumped out of the air stopped the arrow with one hand. several of the people fainted. you just looked at the man and threw the arrow back and snapped the string of the crossbow.you told him to take a message back to his master ,’know this Arthur Pendragon is under the protection of Lady Ari Jones and they ever try this again that you would cut their throats in their sleep ‘ you turned kissed the king's hand and hopped off the stage and Gwaine he just a inch away from the place you landed and a few paces from me nearly jumped out of his skin. you pulled out an apple and started to eat it when you saw that he was watching you pulled out another one and gave it to him.  
“i remember that he nearly pounced on it “  
“and i gave you a look like i don't trust you but then you started to giggle at me i got angry but when you explained it you said that i looked like i had just taken a shot of your whiskey. i said that must be some strong whiskey , ill let you try some sometime if you like but fair warning it may not still well. i said is that a challenge to which you replied sure if i win you have to kiss either coco over there, you said jerking you chin at Gwaine, or Leon but if you win I’ll have kiss someone you trust.we shook hands on it and both of the knights agreed on it. three nights later, we meet up at the rising sun for the deal, you brought you whiskey in a crate , we sat at the bar you poured us each a shot and then one for Leon and Gwaine. we all drank and all of us but you nearly died from it. Leon gagged Gwaine fell out of his chair . my eyes were watering from it and you just sat there like it was water . Gwaine stood up on shaky legs what is that he cried , Firebolt's finest whiskey but it is quite weak don’t you agree, if that is whiskey what wine Leon shuddered, you grinned and said why Mare’s might of course what else is there. to me you said do you yield, sir Percival ? i growled out a no to which you pour two more shots and after the third one you told me to stand up and i tried and failed you went over to another table and asked if you could get a hand with us they agreed completely you simply carried me dropped me off in my room and set the others to bed left each a bottle of vile hangover fix. . you said that you had won and that I agreed to the torment. so I had to give Gwaine which he then said that i kissed like a fish you then laugh at him and said o really let me be the judge of that you kissed me it was a light kiss but still nice. when we broke you told Gwaine that if that's how he kissed you you must have a few loose wires, friend. you then turned and went to the training yard. we followed and found you sitting crossed legged your hair had been taken down from the tight bun and was flowing around you in the wind you sat straight making the ladies of the court look like they slouched . you eyes were closed and your pale arms glowed in the morning light.one of the younger knight asked loudly why was there a woman on the field was she a prize for the best knight of the day . you stood up and walked one of the dummies and pulled your pair of claws and sliced the dummy in half with one stroke. the knight came up and said nice trick, i have some to show you if you stick a round . you said ill duel you. last one standing wins. If I win you must apologize do you accept the terms. he said that you better be ready for a long night and who does challenge the sir Gillian, you replied the lady Ari Jones, The rift traveler and it hand to hand combat 12 today and ill see you there’ you won and later that week i came into contact with my first grim when we were on patrol. it was a bears with a white mask like face. you tore the beast in half. and told us to run. it was late when you came in you clothes were torn and coated with blood. the Queen herself was the one who took care of you. you were up in an hour humming about. your bags were packed and you gave us each a charm. you said to break the harm in great need. mine was a hoe. that is how we met, the next morning you were gone no one knew how you left only that you had and that you were a friend.”  
With that he left the room leaving me to my thoughts.and the dog who until then had peacefully laying behind me started to lick my ear causing me to shriek and giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
